


No Consequence

by beckybrit



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Multi, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckybrit/pseuds/beckybrit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Twikinkfest: To combat boredom, Alec and Jane toy with their victims before feasting on them. Warning: M/M/F scenes, incest and main character death/torture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Consequence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Twikinkfest. Thanks to whoever posted this as their prompt, I hope you enjoy:
> 
> Prompt: Pain play & possible twincest. To combat boredom, Alec and Jane toy with their victims before feasting on them. I'm thinking a good cop (Alec)/bad cop (Jane) scenario. I'll leave it up to the author to determine how sexual things get, but I'm open to pretty much anything, including a threesome (or moresome) involving twincest.
> 
> Huge thanks to MssDare for pre-reading and Fr333bird for pre-reading & beta'ing.
> 
> Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to SM.
> 
> WARNING: This story contains M/M/F sex and main character death/torture/abuse.

 

  


 

"I'm bored." I said, hurling a book over at Alec as he stood over by the bookcase. Of course he dodged it; I never expected to hit him with it, I just needed to throw something. There was fuck all to do around here in the day. It wasn't like we could go outside and find something to  _play_  with; the sun was still blazing in the sky so we were confined to the cellar rooms.

"Have some fucking patience,  _Sister._ _"_ I hated it when he used that tone with me, and I was sorely tempted to show him how pissed it made me. I could put him on the floor and have him writhing in pain in a second. As long as he didn't get to me first. "Don't even think about it," he said without even bothering to turn round. "Heidi will be here soon enough, and then you can have your fun."

I glanced at the old clock hanging above the door. Yes, in less than an hour, she should be arriving with  _dinner._

"My fun?" I asked, arching an eyebrow at him. "Are you not joining in this time?" We always fed together; in fact we did  _everything_  together. Alec and I were twins, turned into vampires by Aro at the tender age of sixteen. Being so young, we were deemed unappealing to the rest of Aro's Guard, so we had to find our fun elsewhere; sometimes with the humans we fed from, other times with...each other.

It had been a while since we'd been together; it didn't happen often because Aro found it distasteful. But with our combined powers, it wasn't like he could stop us.

Alec turned to look at me, sweeping his red eyes over the length of my body. I smiled, recognizing that look. Maybe tonight would be one of  _those_  nights. "That all depends on what Heidi brings," he eventually replied, stalking towards me. "I want something special this time." He ran his finger down the side of my face and across to my mouth, tracing my lips with the very tip. My tongue darted out to taste him, but he was too quick and pulled away, smirking. "Later, Sister." He was back over by the bookcase before I had chance to reply.

I spent the next hour planning out how to torture the human that would soon be joining us. I wanted to cause them pain, but not kill them. It was no fun at all if they died too quickly. My eyes locked with his as we heard it at the same time; the delicious thump of a human heart. I could almost taste the blood as it pumped through their body.

The door flew open and a young boy stumbled through it, falling heavily to his knees on the floor.

"Enjoy." Heidi said from behind him, before closing the door and leaving us to it. I was on him in an instant, my hand in his hair as I yanked his head back to see his face. He looked no more than a year older than us when we were turned. He had dark brown hair and the brightest blue eyes. They were wide with fear as he tried to look around the room, but I held his head firm with my grip on his hair.

He had a straight nose, high cheekbones and soft supple lips.

He was perfect.

I felt Alec beside me and I knew we had our  _something_ _special._

"Careful, Sister." he gently scolded as he removed my fingers from the boy's hair. "You're hurting him." I wanted to laugh, because we were going to hurt him so much worse than that later on. But Alec liked to play this game, so for now I dutifully held my tongue. "What's your name?" He asked, smoothing his hand along the boy's head and down his neck; as if stroking a timid pet.

"R-riley."

"How old are you, Riley?" I watched, fascinated as my brother continued to stroke him. The foolish boy relaxed slightly into his touch; it was always the same.

"I'm seventeen."

"So young." My brother reached for his hand and helped him up to his feet.

"Are you going to kill me?" Riley asked, his eyes still looking hopeful despite his surroundings. "Am I going to die here?"

I moved behind him, too quick for him to see and I felt him startle when he heard my voice at his ear. "Yes, we're going to kill you. Yes, you're going to die here." I ran my nose along his soft skin, inhaling his heady scent. My mouth opened instinctively, but the sharp hiss from my brother stopped me from sinking my teeth into his neck. "But first," I whispered. "First, we're going to play a little game."

"Fuck you!" he spat.

_Riley_ _had_ _some_ _fight_ _in_ _him_.

"Just kill me now if you're going to do it anyway. I'm not playing your fucking games."

I smiled and then fixed him with a glare. He fell to the floor, screaming in agony; hands clutched to his sides as he shook and cursed from the pain. I had the ability to make someone feel excruciating pain without ever laying a finger on them, and I didn't hesitate to use it.

"Enough." Alec's voice cut through my concentration and I lost the connection.

Riley lay still on the floor, trying to catch his breath. I squatted down next to his head, making sure he could see me. "The thing is, Riley." I said, tilting his chin up so I could see his eyes; the fear in them exciting me as always. "You don't really get a choice."

He looked up at me, his eyes filled with hate. "Why are you doing this to me?"

I smiled and he flinched. He was learning fast.

_Good_.

"We do it, because we can." I said, walking over to sit on the bed, nodding slightly at Alec as I passed him. I'd had enough of this; it was time for the fun to start. "Now, be a good boy, Riley, and take off your clothes."

"What?" he asked, shock registering over his pretty face. "You're fucking crazy, if you think I'm doing that."

I hissed as he finished speaking. If there was one thing I hated, it was being called crazy. I heard it whispered about me all the time and I longed to crush every vampire who uttered the word. Aro wouldn't approve it though; if he let me have my way, there would be no Guard left. But there was absolutely no way I was going to stand for it from a  _human_.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" I snarled, my anger unfurling inside me. Maybe we wouldn't be playing tonight because I wanted to end him right now.

Before I had the chance, Alec was in front of me, his hands on my face, forcing me to look at him.

"Calm down, Sister." he said softly. Smoothing his thumbs across my cheekbones and leaning forward to place a soft kiss on my lips. I sighed at his touch; it had been so long since I'd felt it. "Let me take care of the human."

He gave me one last kiss on my forehead, then turned around to go deal with Riley. I settled myself back on the bed, watching as Alec sauntered back to where the boy still lay on the floor. He knelt down beside him and reached out to stroke his hair. There was no flinching this time, I don't know how Alec did it, but they were always drawn to him. Always putty in his hands. He moved to whisper in his ear, but I could hear every word.

"Don't fight this, Riley," he purred. "It will happen whether you want it to or not, but it will be much better for you if you don't resist."

"How?" Riley asked, but there was no hate in his voice this time. "You're going to kill me anyway, so how would it be better for me?" He was a smart boy, but no match for Alec and his charms.

"My sister can cause you great pain, as you've already discovered. But if you let me, I can make your last few hours so very pleasurable that you'll die happy."

"You're as fucking crazy as she is." Riley scoffed, causing Alec to tense. Maybe I was wrong, maybe Riley was immune to his charms. It was the first time I'd ever seen his advances refused. I leaned forward a little, eager to see what would happen next.

Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath, I knew he was preparing to use his ability, but I didn't know exactly what he was going to do. My brother had the power to rob you of each and every one of your senses. He could do it one by one or all at the same time. He'd only done it to me once, and I'd made him swear never to do it again.

He moved so fast, that I almost missed it. I knew that Riley had no idea how his wrist was suddenly bleeding, but he could sure as hell feel it. Alec licked the blood from his lips as Riley screamed with pain.

"She  _will_  cause you pain, Riley. Lots and lots of pain," he crooned. "It's just who she is." He looked up at me and smiled. "But I can take it all away." Immediately Riley stopped screaming and stared in disbelief at his wrist. I could imagine what he was thinking.

"See," Alec said, tracing his finger through Riley's blood. "It bleeds but you can't feel a thing, can you?" He lifted his finger to his mouth and very carefully licked off all the blood. Riley watched his every movement with a mixture of horror and fascination.

"We can't have you bleeding out already, can we?" He said, smiling and reaching for Riley's wrist. I licked my lips as Alec lapped at the wound, tasting him a little more before sealing it up.

I couldn't help myself; I wanted some of that blood. I leapt off the bed and had my mouth on Alec's before he'd even let go of Riley's wrist. I kissed him hard, my tongue seeking out any lingering traces of blood. His free hand wrapped around my waist, pulling me down onto his lap.

"Who the fuck are you people?" Riley's strained voice causing us to break apart.

I trailed a finger around his neck, letting it rest on his throbbing pulse. "Haven't you guessed yet?" I laughed as he shook his head, but wasn't able to hide the realization that registered on his face. He knew. He just didn't want to say it out loud, because that would make it real. "Come on, Riley." I coaxed. "You can say it. We won't bite..." I grinned at him, showing him my teeth. "Well, that's clearly a lie," I said, looking down at his wrist. "We won't bite you again...yet."

"V...vampires." his voice was barely a whisper, his eyes flicking between Alec and me as he waited for us to either laugh or deny it. We both remained silent. "That's fucking impossible."

"Is it?" I asked, not moving from Alec's lap. His arms stayed around my waist, keeping me in position. I shifted a little and smiled when I felt him growing hard beneath me. I smiled even more when he hissed and tightened his grip, stilling my movements. "Think about all you've seen, Riley." I continued, "Is it really so hard to believe?"

I waited for him to digest everything he'd witnessed tonight, and still try and deny what we were. I knew the exact moment he accepted the truth, because his shoulders sagged in defeat and he let out a long sigh. It was the sound of a broken man who knew the end was coming, and that there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Finally we were getting somewhere.

"So, I'll ask you again." I said, sliding off my brother's lap and pulling Riley to his feet. "Take off your clothes."

I felt Alec move behind me, pushing his erection against my ass as we watched Riley begin to get undressed. He licked my neck as Riley undid his shirt with shaking hands. I tilted my head to the side and he nipped at my hard skin as Riley's pants joined his shirt in a heap on the floor.

"Everything." Alec ordered as Riley's fingers hovered around the waistband of his boxers. "Take it all off."

I couldn't help but lick my lips as he slid his boxers slowly down his firm thighs.

_Riley was a big boy._

"Oh, Jane," Alec whispered in my ear, his breath making my skin tingle. "What fun we're going to have tonight." He gripped me tight and thrust against me, hard fingers digging painfully into my hips.

_I loved it._

I felt a cool breeze at my back as Alec suddenly appeared next to Riley, circling him as he inspected every exposed inch. Riley's eyes were shut tight, fists clenched at his sides. His body was all tight muscle and smooth skin; he was the finest human specimen we'd had in a long, long time. It almost seemed a shame to kill him. Almost.

Alec stopped in front of him; his hands coming up to lightly cup his face. His fingers smoothed over high cheekbones and he leaned in to kiss soft lips. Riley flinched at the contact, but Alec held him fast, deepening the kiss. I noticed Riley's fists relax slightly at his sides and Alec stepped a little closer. They broke apart for air – it wouldn't do for Riley to pass out just yet – and Alec trailed kisses down his throat, pausing to suck gently over his pulse point. He moved closer still, until their chests were touching, his hands sliding down between them. I couldn't see what he was doing, but from the movement of his arms, I could guess.

I felt desire stir deep inside and I walked backwards until I felt the bed behind me. Settling back on it, I shifted around until I had a perfect view. I watched as Alec kissed and stroked, my hand finding its way down between my legs. I rubbed myself through the fabric, closing my eyes and sighing when it so felt fucking good.

"You might want to watch this, Sister." Alec's soft voice breaking the silence. "I'm just getting to the good part."

I snapped my eyes open in time to watch Alec sink to his knees and wrap his mouth around Riley's cock. He sucked him in and let him out slowly, keeping his eyes on Riley's face the whole time. I could see the conflict in his eyes; the fear and loathing at what was happening warring with the desire to just give in. I smirked as I lowered my gaze and saw which side was winning.

Alec had moved back a little and was now lapping at the head of Riley's cock. His very big and very  _hard_  cock. I rubbed myself faster, my mouth pooling with venom at the sight before me.

_I_ _needed_ _more._

I ripped off my clothes; not caring if they were ruined, and threw them on to the floor. I settled back on the bed and smiled when I saw that Alec had done the same. He was standing flush against Riley now, their cocks pushed together between their bodies. Alec rubbed up against him, moaning at the warm friction it obviously provided.

I slipped my hand down my belly, further still until I felt the slick wetness under my fingertips. I sighed as I stroked back and forth, my eyes falling closed as I slipped two fingers inside myself. I got lost in the feeling, pumping them in and out as I held onto the image of Alec and Riley together.

"Having fun, Sister?"

I opened my eyes and grinned at him. "Yes. Want a taste?" I asked, swirling my fingers around to coat them in my juices. He reached out and snatched at my hand, slowly bringing it to his lips.

"Of course I do."

He licked at my fingers, his tongue dipping down and collecting every last drop.

"Mmm..." He moaned, placing a kiss on the tip of each finger before letting go. "I think Riley should have a taste, don't you?" He turned to the side where Riley stood, watching and waiting. Without Alec's undivided attention, his fear had returned and his cock was now only half hard. That wouldn't work for what we had in mind.

"Alec?"

"Yes," he replied, pulling Riley's back flush against his chest and reaching round to hold him in his hand.

"I don't think Riley likes to watch."

"I think you might be right, Sister." He gave him a gentle push in my direction. "He seems to have lost his...enthusiasm. Maybe you could help him with that?" I rose up to my knees, licking my lips at the thought of having him in my mouth.

I smiled and flashed my teeth at him again, causing Riley to shrink back against Alec. As if that would save him. "I would  _love_  to know what hetasteslike." My gaze was drawn to his inner thigh and what lay just under the surface. I'd be so close, maybe I could open him up just a little.

"Patience," Alec whispered, as if reading my mind. He pushed Riley forward a little more until he stood right in front of me. I traced the length of his cock with my finger, marveling at the softness of his skin. He really was something special; I couldn't wait to drink from him. He stirred under my touch and I laughed. I could see the hate on his face and I knew that he didn't want to enjoy it, but his body betrayed him.

I leaned closer and licked him. He tasted so good and I wanted more, so much more. I opened my mouth and sucked him inside, easily taking him all in his half-hard state. I flicked my tongue over the head of his cock, swirling it around and around. He tasted of Alec and I hummed at the familiar flavor. His cock began to lengthen and harden inside my mouth and I barely resisted the urge to bite.

I looked up to see that Riley had his eyes tightly shut; probably imagining himself anywhere other than here. Not that I cared. Alec stood behind him, his fingers in his mouth as he coated them liberally with venom. I never understood why he bothered to prepare his boys; it wasn't like they were going to live through it. Besides, who didn't love a little pain?

I waited for the inevitable thrust of Riley's hips as Alec pushed inside him, idly wondering if it would be the first time he'd had anything in his ass. He stayed surprisingly still and judging by the way he moaned and didn't even flinch; I guessed this was not his first time.

_How_ _disappointing._

I always liked to see the shock on their faces.

I grabbed Riley's thighs and sucked him deep into my throat. His hands twisted painfully in my hair and if I didn't like it so much I would have ripped them off for daring to touch me. But there was plenty of time for that later.

"Enough." Alec growled, wrenching him back and out of my grasp. "I don't want him to come just yet." Riley groaned at the loss of contact, lust clearly replacing the fear he'd shown earlier.

"Lie down, Jane."

_Finally._

I scooted back and lay down on the bed, spreading my legs wide open. "Come on then, Riley." I beckoned him with my finger. "Show me what you've got."

He cast a sideways glance at Alec, as if asking permission. "Don't look at him; he has no say over me." I growled, the urge to cause pain getting harder to resist. "This is your chance to pay me back." I smirked as his fists clenched. "I know you want to. After everything I've done to you."

He crawled onto the bed, but still looked a little hesitant. I was a girl after all and it seemed he still held on to some ridiculous human rules. "Don't worry, I like it rough." I leaned upon my elbows, and looked him in the eye. "Or are you too afraid?"

His eyes hardened and I knew I'd won. He climbed on top of me, grabbed hold of my thighs and thrust into me hard. It wasn't anywhere near how Alec fucked me, but it was hard for a human; I was almost impressed. He slammed into me over and over, fingers digging in as hard as they could, his face a mask of concentration.

I felt the bed dip as Alec climbed on behind Riley and I knew the exact moment that he pushed his cock into Riley's ass; Riley yelled out loud, arching his back and thrusting into me so much deeper than before.

"Yes!" I screamed, venom flooding my mouth as my release washed over me. The sound of his blood pounded in my ears, drowning out everything else. I pulled him towards me, not bothering to be careful anymore. I felt a bone snap under my hand, Riley's piercing scream dying on his lips as Alec took his pain away.

I shoved his head to the side, exposing his neck, and sank my teeth deep into his soft skin. Blood filled my mouth and ran down my chin; warm, wet and delicious. Riley's cock was still inside me, and although he'd long since stopped moving, I could still feel the full force of Alec thrusting into his ass.

I drank mouthful after mouthful, unable to stop.

"Save some for me." Alec hissed as he pushed inside one last time. He sank his teeth into the other side of Riley's neck, blood spilling from his lips as he yelled his release.

We drank and drank, with Riley lying motionless between us; enveloped in darkness and silence with each one of his senses cut off. Alec's gift spared him the last terrifying moments of his pathetic life.

I swallowed the last mouthful of his blood before letting go, licking the remaining drops from around the wound on his neck. Alec pulled back to stand at the bottom of the bed and I pushed Riley's body off me, letting it drop heavily to the floor. I paid it no attention; Riley was dead and no longer of any consequence. I was solely focused on the blood spattered body in front of me.

_Alec._

_My brother._

_My love._

I reached out and swiped a drop of blood from his bottom lip. Before I could pull my hand back to taste it, he caught hold of my wrist and drew my finger into his mouth; sucking hard. I groaned at the feeling of his tongue on my flesh; remembering how good it felt on other parts of my body.

He released my finger and his eyes met mine. They were black, hungry and I knew that whatever came next would be hard and fast. The thought thrilled me, and I raised an eyebrow to urge him on; he could never resist a challenge.

He didn't disappoint this time either. Picking me up, so my legs wrapped tightly around him, he turned and slammed me up against the wall. I felt the plaster crack behind me, but I hardly noticed as I felt Alec, hard and wanting against my belly.

"You're such a bad, bad, girl," he whispered as his tongue snaked out to lick the blood from my shoulder. "Aren't you?" He lapped at it in long languorous strokes, biting at my skin and making me moan and squirm against him.

"Yes...so very bad."

"I need to punish you."

"Yes."

I felt the subtle shift in the air as he spun round and placed me on the bed. He leaned over me, capturing my lips briefly with his before ordering me to turn over. I quickly flipped over onto my stomach, shivering with delight at what I thought he had planned.

"Up on all fours."

I rose up on my hands and knees, unable to resist wiggling my ass. I heard his hand sail through the air, just moments before feeling his palm land on my cheek. He didn't hold back and it hurt.

"More.." I cried, wanting to feel the sting again and again.

My head snapped back as he grabbed a handful of my hair, I arched into his hold as he leaned forward and licked down my spine.

"You want more?"

"Yes."

He gripped my hair tighter and I closed my eyes, reveling in the intense feeling sweeping through my body. He hit me again and again and I cried out with the pain. He didn't stop; he knew exactly what I liked and gave it to me like the good brother he was.

His hands slipped from my hair and came to rest on my hips, long fingers digging into the skin on either side. Unlike Riley's before, I could feel every one of Alec's as they pressed deeply into my hard flesh. I spread my legs further, almost shaking with anticipation. He stroked his thumbs over my ass, dipping in and down through my wetness. I pushed back against him, trying to draw him inside.

I heard him laugh softly at my antics. I wanted him in me  _right_ _now,_  and he knew it.

"Get ready, Sister."

He drove into me without further warning, holding me up as I almost buckled under his force. He pulled back out, teasing me with the head of his cock until I begged him to fuck me. He buried himself deep inside me, and I screamed his name. I wanted more, I wanted everything he could give me and I told him so. His thrusts were hard, fast and unrelenting. It didn't take much more before I was coming around him, tearing the sheets as my fingers held on tight.

He pulled me up as I came down from my high, pinning me tight against his chest. "My turn." He hissed and bit down hard on my shoulder, pounding into me three more times before finding his release.

We fell forward onto the bed and he gathered me into his arms. "I love you." he said, licking over the bite mark he'd left on my shoulder.

"I love you, too." I replied.

He was the only one I'd ever say that to.

The only one I'd ever love.

The only one I'd ever need.

Everyone else was of no consequence.

I laughed to myself as I imagined the look on Aro's face the next time he read my mind. It could be a while before we got the chance to be together again, so I basked for a little longer in my brother's tight embrace. The boy on the floor long forgotten.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> You can read the other submissions as they are posted over on the C2page 
> 
> www.fanfiction.net/community/Twilight_Kink_Fest_Stories/96302/


End file.
